Screening panel system for ore screening decks that is now widely used by the mining industry, replaced the earlier screening cloths and large wire screening frames. These screening panels are known to be either of Rubber or Polyurethane with steel reinforcements. It is also known that such panels are manufactured by hot vulcanized method or casting. The panels are adapted to be secured with the support frame of the screen machine by bolting or other means.
The screen panels known in the art, as described aforesaid, suffer from extensive clogging frequently due to the entrapment of near size particles onto the screen or by fines build up due to increased moisture content. Afterwards extra manpower needs to make the holes clear. To do this shut down of the operation is needed. Due to these factors screening efficiency goes down considerably. Research is on in this area for considerably long period of time to substantially reduce clogging of panels, pursuant to screening operations so that the screen panels are not rendered infective rather briskly. However, significant breakthrough in that perspective is yet to be achieved.
Accordingly there was a long felt need to design screen panels for its application in mining and quarrying industries, with improved apertures such that clogging of screen panels pursuant to screening operation are substantially reduced.
The present invention meets the aforesaid long felt need.
All through out the specification including the claims, the words “screen panel”, “screen deck” “mining”, “quarrying”, “mineral”, “ores”, “walls”, “button”, “screening surface”, “screening deck”, are to be interpreted in the broadest sense of the respective terms and includes all similar items in the field known by other terms, as may be clear to persons skilled in the art. Restriction/limitation, if any, referred to in the specification, is solely by way of example and understanding the present invention.